kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kosta Rika
Kosta Rika, zyrtarisht e njohur si Republika e Kosta Rikës (spanjisht:: Costa Rica ose República de Costa Rica, ), është republikë në Amerikën Qendrore, që kufizohet me Nikaraguan në veri, Panamanë në lindje dhe jug-lindje, me Oqeanin Pacifik në jug dhe me Detin Karibik në lindje. Kosta Rika ishte shteti i parë në botë i cili e shpartalloi ushtrinë e vetë. (Spanish) Në mesin e shteteve të Amerikës Latine Kosta Rika radhitet e katërta në listën e shteteve të Indeksit të Zhvillimit Njerëzorë dhe e 48-ta në mbar botën. Sa i përket Indeksit të Performancës Ambientale, Kosta Rika radhitet e pesta në botë, duke u ngjitur nga vendi i 15-të në të cilin gjendej në vitin 2006. Në vitin 2007 qeveria e Kosta Rikës deklaroi se duan që të jetë shteti i parë he government of Costa Rica stated that they want to be the first country to become karbon neutral duke filluar në vitin 2021.Costa Rica Aims to Be a Carbon-Neutral Nation, 2008-02-18 - Costa Rica Aims to Become First "Carbon Neutral" Country, 2008-02-18 - País quiere ser primera nación con balance neutro de carbono, 2008-02-18 - Historia Në kohën para kolumbiane indigenët, vendi ku tani gjendet Kosta Rika, ishin pjesë të hapësirës ndërkombëtare mesdhetare të shtrirë mes rajoneve kulturore mezoamerikane dhe andeane. Pra, ky vend ishte pika ku takohej kultura mezoamerikane dhe ajo amerikano jugore. Pjesa veri-perendimore e vendit, Gadishulli Nikoja, ishte pika më jugore e vendit Nahuatl.The Story Of... Smallpox and mistreatment by the Spaniards. Europiani i parë, që dihet, që ka arritur në vendit që tani njihet si Kosta Rika ishte Kristofor Kolombi në vitin 1502.Geographia Accessed on Nov 22, 2007. Gjeografia Politika Njësit administrative right|225px|thumb|Provincat e Kosta Rikës. Kosta Rika është e përbërë nga shtatë provinca të cilat janë të ndara në 81 kantone (spanjisht: "cantón", shumës: "cantones"). Kantonet janë të udhëhequr nga kryetarët e kantoneve të cilët zgjidhen çdo katër vite nga banorët e kantoneve. Nuk ka legjislatura provinciale. ;Provincat: # Alajuela # Cartago # Guanacaste # Heredia # Limón # Puntarenas # San José Ekonomia Demografia Kultura :::Telekomunikacioni :::Transporti :::Ushtria :::Turizmi Referencat Lidhje të jashtme }} }} *The biggest and most detailed web-page about Costa Rica in Europe- *Pictures from a backpackers trip to Costa Rica - *Costa Rica information wiki - *Catholic Church in Costa Rica *Assembly of God Church in Curridabat-Costa Rica - ; Qevria dhe administratat * Casa Presidencial * Instituto Nacional de Biodiversidad, National Biodiversity Institute. - * Las Constituciones De Costa Rica De 1821-1949 * Costa Rica Tourist Board Costa Rica Official Web Site * Costa Rica National Chamber of Tourism - ; National anthem lyrics * Himno Nacional de Costa Rica * Kategoria:Shtete në Amerikën Qendrore ace:Kosta Rika af:Costa Rica als:Costa Rica an:Costa Rica ar:كوستاريكا ast:Costa Rica az:Kosta Rika bat-smg:Kuosta Rėka bcl:Kosta Rika be:Коста-Рыка be-x-old:Коста-Рыка bg:Коста Рика bm:Kosta Rika bn:কোস্টা রিকা bo:ཁོ་ས་ཏ་རི་ཁ bpy:কোস্টা রিকা br:Costa Rica bs:Kostarika ca:Costa Rica ceb:Costa Rica crh:Kosta Rika cs:Kostarika cy:Costa Rica da:Costa Rica de:Costa Rica diq:Kosta Rika dsb:Kosta Rika dv:ކޮސްޓަރީކާ ee:Costa Rica el:Κόστα Ρίκα en:Costa Rica eo:Kostariko es:Costa Rica et:Costa Rica eu:Costa Rica fa:کاستاریکا fi:Costa Rica fr:Costa Rica frp:Costa Rica fy:Kosta Rika ga:Cósta Ríce gd:Costa Rica gl:Costa Rica gv:Yn Coose Berçhagh hak:Kô-sṳ̂-tha̍t Lì-kâ he:קוסטה ריקה hi:कोस्टा रीका hif:Costa Rica hr:Kostarika ht:Kostarika hu:Costa Rica hy:Կոստա Րիկա ia:Costa Rica id:Kosta Rika ilo:Costa Rica io:Kosta Rika is:Kosta Ríka it:Costa Rica ja:コスタリカ jbo:kostarikas jv:Kosta Rika ka:კოსტა-რიკა kk:Коста-Рика kn:ಕೋಸ್ಟಾ ರಿಕ ko:코스타리카 ku:Kosta Rîka kw:Kosta Rika la:Ora Opulenta lb:Costa Rica lij:Còsta Rica lmo:Costa Rica ln:Kosta Rika lt:Kosta Rika lv:Kostarika mk:Костарика ml:കോസ്റ്റ റീക്ക mr:कोस्टा रिका ms:Costa Rica na:Costa Rica nah:Necuiltōnolhuēyātēnco nds:Costa Rica ne:कोस्ता रिका new:कोस्टा रिका nl:Costa Rica nn:Costa Rica no:Costa Rica nov:Kosta Rika oc:Còsta Rica os:Коста-Рикæ pam:Costa Rica pap:Costa Rica pl:Kostaryka pms:Còsta Rica ps:کوسټاريکا pt:Costa Rica qu:Kustarika ro:Costa Rica roa-rup:Costa Rica ru:Коста-Рика sa:कोस्टा रीका sah:Коста Рика scn:Costa Rica se:Costa Rica sh:Kostarika si:කෝස්ට රිකා simple:Costa Rica sk:Kostarika sl:Kostarika sr:Костарика sv:Costa Rica sw:Kosta Rika ta:கோஸ்ட்டா ரிக்கா te:కోస్టారీకా tg:Коста Рика th:ประเทศคอสตาริกา tl:Costa Rica tr:Kosta Rika ug:Kostarika uk:Коста-Ріка ur:کوسٹاریکا uz:Kosta Rika vec:Costa Rica vi:Costa Rica vo:Kostarikän war:Costa Rica wo:Kosta Riika yo:Costa Rica zea:Costa Rica zh:哥斯达黎加 zh-classical:哥斯大黎加 zh-min-nan:Costa Rica